Sunset Love
by lorry11109915
Summary: This is a story I thought of out of the blue. This is a very big AU, mostly for the family members and OCs. This is also a Shadamy story. Don't like, don't read. Somewhat based on Taming of The Shrew, The Swan Princess, and many Disney movies [Disney does romance right!] . Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sunset Love

Once, there was a kingdom. The king and queen of this kingdom were Fredrick and Emilia Rose. They were very kind people and treated their subjects as equals. They had a young daughter named Marie. One day, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. She had emerald green eyes and soft, pink fur. She was named Amy Rose. The kingdom was overjoyed. But, alas, not everyone was in such high spirits about the princess' birth. In the midst of a dark forest near the kingdom lived a powerful king of darkness with his queen and his 4 sons. Silver, Sonic, Shadow, and Scourge. King Mephiles, their dad, was an evil hedgehog with a heart filled with hatred. He didn't like how bright and cheerful the kingdom was.

Mephiles was standing on the balcony looking over his kingdom when his queen walked in with their child of three weeks, Shadow, and their 3 year old son, Silver. He turned around and knelled down so he was eye level with Silver. "Son, I have a very important job for you to do." he whispered. Silver nodded. "You're going to take your brother... and dump him in the kingdom. Then, I want you to come right back here. Okay?" he said. Silver nodded once again. The queen gave the infant to his older brother. "Where do I leave him?" the 3 year old asked. "Anywhere, I don't care! Now, take him out of here!" Mephiles screamed, annoyed at the sight of his own baby. Silver speed-walked out of the room. Mephiles' wife walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What will you do if he doesn't come back?" she asked. "Nothing. He can do whatever he wants... as long as he makes sure that... thing gets left for dead." he said. His queen pouted, though she also didn't care about her two younger sons. "But, what about having as many heirs to the throne as possible?" she asked. Mephiles wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have two other sons, both capable of running my kingdom after I've passed." he assured her.

Silver ran through the forest as fast as he could, holding onto his baby brother as tight as he could without harming the child. He couldn't obey his dad's commands. He knew that his dad wanted Shadow to die. Silver finally got out of the dark forest and rested a moment underneath a tree. His younger brother started to fuss and stir. "No, no. Don't cry, Shads. We'll be okay." he said to him, though he himself felt like breaking into tears. They were all alone. Their parents didn't want them... so, who would? Silver decided to keep going. _I stop in the kingdom up there and ask for a map. _Silver told himself.

Once he was inside the kingdom, he saw that there were a lot of people walking around with their families. Silver watched them in envy. He hugged his little brother close to him and walked down the streets of the happy kingdom. He passed by concerned people who asked him if he was lost. He kindly told them he and his little brother were fine and walked on after bidding them good evening. While he was walking, he bumped into someone. He looked up to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had deep purple fur and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow Greek style dress. "Are you okay, young man?" she asked. She had a very soft and comforting voice. Silver had never heard any voice so kind in his life. He shook his head. "My... my dad wanted me to... leave my brother here. But, I couldn't do that. He needs me." he explained. The kind woman looked down at the infant, who had fallen asleep. "Well, I can't leave you two out here by yourselves. Come with me." she said, extending her hand for Silver to hold. He grasped it gently and walked with the woman to the palace gates. His eyes widened. "That makes sense. I thought you might be a queen." he said. Queen Emilia chuckled. "You're a very smart boy." she commented.

When they walked in, a servant came up to them. "Good evening, Your Highness." she bowed to the queen. Emilia gestured to Silver. "These two young boys will be staying here as my daughters' guards. Please, take the infant to my husband in the throne room and explain." she said. The servant went to pick up Shadow, but silver recoiled. "Will I see him again?" he asked fearfully. Emilia put a hand on his shoulder. "I assure you, your little brother will be okay. You will both be okay here." she said. Silver let the servant take his brother to the throne room. "Now, Silver. Follow me." the queen said. He obeyed. They were walking down a hall when Silver heard music. A piano, to be specific. He listened earnestly until Queen Emilia opened a door to reveal the source of the music. A young girl, about his age, was sitting in front of a piano. She turned around when the door opened. She had dark green eyes and shining silver fur. "Who is that, Mother?" she asked, turning back around. Emilia walked over to the girl. "Marie, this is your guard, Silver. Silver, this is my daughter, Princess Marie." she introduced. Marie scowled at Silver while he smiled warmly at her. "I haven't any need for a guard, Mother. Please send him back." she said coldly. "Marie! I've told you about being rude to people." Emilia scolded. Silver stepped forward a little. "That's okay. I'm used to it." he confessed. Emilia turned and looked at him with compassion. Marie looked him in the eyes. There was something about him revealing that information... it made Marie trust him. "Okay... you can be my guard... as long as you tell me the truth in all things. No lies or fibs." she said. Silver nodded. Emilia chuckled. "You're just like your dad." she said as she left.

In the throne room, King Fredrick was holding Shadow and talking to him. "You're going to grow into a strong man. You'll have to, if you're going to protect my daughter." he said. The infant listened to him intently, though not understanding a word of what he'd said. Fredrick smiled. "Are you two having fun?" Emilia asked as she walked in. "Not really. So... these two boys will be our daughters' guards?" he asked. Emilia sat down on her throne next to his. "At first... do you remember how we met?" she asked, taking Shadow from Fredrick. "Of course. How could I forget the greatest day of my life?" he asked, gently kissing her forehead. "I have a plan. We'll have Amy and this boy, Shadow, grow up together." she started. Fredrick smiled and urged her to go on. "They'll fall in love and get married... just like we did." she said. Fredrick looked at the infant in his wife's arms. "Would you like that, Shadow? You wanna be a prince?" he asked. Shadow, still not able to comprehend the situation, but enjoying the attention, smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke up in the middle of the night and woke Shadow, her [now, 4 years of age] guard. "What?" he asked groggily. "I'm bored. I wanna play." she whined. Shadow rolled over in his bed. "Ask your sister." he suggested. Amy crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll do just that! And, we'll have fun! And, you won't be invited... unless you want to." she said as she left. Shadow smiled. Amy never was one to be rude. He decided to go make sure she was okay, since he was up.

He walked down the hallway and saw Amy begging her sister to come out of her room and play with her. She tapped the door in a strange rhythm and whispered a song. "_Do you want to build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play. I never see you anymore, Come out the door. It's like you've gone away._" The door opened. Marie was glaring at her younger sister with her hands on her hips. "Leave. Me. Alone!" she yelled as she slammed the door in her face. Amy got up and walked over to the window to watch the snow fall down. Shadow walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face him. "It's not fair. What'd I ever do to her?" she asked. Shadow looked outside. "C'mon. Let's go build that snowman." he said, instantly making her smile.

They were outside building snowmen for about two hours before anyone noticed they were gone. Fredrick and Emilia came outside and brought the two children back inside. "Next time, kids, at least dress warmly." Emilia said, wrapping them in blankets. They waited until the king and queen were gone to laugh at the situation. Then, Shadow sneezed. "Sorry I made you get a cold." Amy apologized. "Sorry I won't play with you earlier." he apologized back. Amy moved closer to him and wrapped their blankets around the both of them. "Good night, Shadie." she said sleepily. "Good night, Princess." he said, gently falling asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter. This was the end for this part. P.S. there's a really obvious Disney reference here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset Love

Silver drug his younger brother away from the front door and over to the stables where their friend, Knuckles, was waiting. "I don't wanna train!" Shadow complain. "Well, if you want to live here, you'll have to." Silver said. Knuckles passed them both a thick tree branch. "I made some dummies for us to practice with." he said, leading them around the side of the horse stables. Thee were 3 potato sacks with faces drawn on them. "Now, go up to one of 'em and whack 'im good!" Knuckles said to Shadow. He walked up to one of the dummies and gently hit it with the stick. "Like that?" he asked. Knuckles shook his head. "Look, you gotta be angry at this thing. Imagine this is a thief or a burglar." he suggested. Shadow did the same thing, but with a scowl on his face. "Like that?" he asked again. Silver face-palmed himself. "This is gonna be tougher than I imagined." he muttered.

Everyday, Silver and Knuckles tried to get Shadow to be angry. But, Shadow wouldn't. He had nothing to be angry about. Then, Silver remembered something that would get his little brother angry. "You know, Shads. You're always gonna be the weakest of us, 'cause you're younger." he said. shadow scowled. "Will not." he said. "Will, too. Unless... you can take out those dummies faster than us." he said, pointing to the potato sacks. Shadow grinned and picked up his branch. "Watch me." he said. Then, he ran up and smacked all three of the sacks so hard, they burst open. "Good job, Shadow." Knuckles said. Silver smiled. "He never could stand being called weak." he said.

Amy and Marie were sitting in Marie's room talking. "So, are you and Silver gonna get married?" Amy teased. Marie blushed. "No! He's just my guard! Mother said I'm to marry a prince. So are you." she said. Amy shook her head. "Uh-uh! I'm gonna marry my best friend!" she declared, standing up. Marie rolled her eyes. "and, who is that?" she asked. Amy looked out the window to see Shadow and Silver practicing sword-fighting. "Him!" she said, pointing at Shadow. Marie looked at him and shook her head. "Amy, you can't marry him. He's not a prince." she said. Amy frowned at her. Then, their mother walked in. "Girls, come with me. I want you to meet someone." she said. The girls followed her.

In the throne room, King Fredrick was talking to King Mephiles. Queen Emilia walked in with her daughters. "Girls, this is King Mephiles. His sons, Scourge and Manic, are going to be your fiances." she said. Marie turned to her younger sister and gave her an 'I told you so' look. Amy's heart sank. A lime green hedgehog walked up to Marie. "Hello, Princess Marie. I'm Prince Scourge." he said. Marie smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Prince Scourge." she said to him. A green hedgehog with wild spikes walked over to Amy. "Go ahead, son." King Mephiles said. Then, the green hedgehog kissed Amy's hand. "Nice to meet you, Princess Amy." Manic said. Amy wiped her hand off, making sure Manic saw her. "Amy, don't be rude. Say hello." her mother said. Amy whined, but did as her mother said. "Hello, Prince Manic." she said.

Later on, they were told that Manic and Scourge would stay with them every summer. Marie was delighted, but Amy was upset. She ran straight to Shadow as soon as her parents left her and her sister with their fiances. "Shadie! Something bad's happened!" she cried, pulling on his arm. "What is it, Princess?" he asked. She ran to show him manic and his brother. "That. Mommy said I have to marry him." she said, pointing at Manic. Shadow glared at him. "So, you want him to leave?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, all you gotta do is make him hate being around you. Though, that might be tough." he said. Amy smiled at the hidden compliment.

All evening, Shadow and Amy played pranks on Manic. They even went so far as to put a pin in his seat at the dinner table. "Ow!" he screamed. "Are you alright, Manic?" Shadow asked with a straight face, while Amy tried to suppress giggles. "Fine." he said bitterly. _This guy may be trouble. _Manic thought as he removed the pin and sat back down.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunset Love

* * *

**I probably won't be able to update very soon because of graduation. [first 8th grade graduation ever at school!] During summer break, I'll update some more.**

* * *

Manic snuck into the room that Shadow and Amy shared and pulled some snakes out of a bag. "This'll teach ya." he said to himself. Then, he saw that there were two beds in the room, but only one was made. he figured the messy one was Shadow's. He put the snakes on the bed and quickly left.

A few minutes later, Amy screamed. Shadow rushed into the room with Manic, Scourge, and Marie close behind. "What's wrong, Princess?" Shadow asked. Amy pointed to her bed. "Someone put snakes in our bed." she whined. "_Our _bed?" Manic asked. Shadow went over to the bed and carefully picked the snakes up. "We always shared a bed when we were little. We haven't grown out of it, I guess." he explained. Manic frowned at this. _That'll change. _He thought evilly. Shadow walked over to the window to throw the snakes out. "Oh, be careful, Shadie." Amy warned. Manic hated how close they were. Shadow tossed the snakes out of the window and quickly closed it. "I'll get some new sheets." he said as he gathered the sheets and left. Amy looked over at Manic, who was thinking of another way to get back at Shadow. "You did it." she said. "Amy, don't be ridiculous." Marie said. "No. He did it, I can tell. It's in his eyes." she said. Manic scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said innocently. Amy glared at him. _  
_

Later on, Shadow was sitting with Amy listening to Silver talk about different stuff Amy asked about. "Silver, have you been ordaineded?" she asked. "It's ordained, and no." he said confused. "Oh, well. Would you marry us?" she asked, holding Shadow's hand. Silver gaped at them. "Why?" he asked. "Because!" she said, as if that explained everything. Whenever the princess said 'because', that was the end of it. "Alright..." Silver sighed in defeat. "Yay!" Amy cheered as she stood up and pulled Shadow up with her. "Won't your fiance get madder than he already is?" Shadow asked. Amy stomped her foot. "I don't care! I don't wanna marry him. I wanna marry you!" she said. Shadow sighed. "I know. I wanna marry you, too. But, I'm not really allowed to." he pointed out. Amy stomped her foot harder. "I'm the princess and I say you can marry me if you want to. Because." she said, officially ending the argument. She would use the word 'because' out of context if it helped her situation.

The wedding wasn't really want one would expect. The couple sat on the grass and made grass rings for each other. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Can I go now?" Silver said quickly. Amy nodded. He departed. "Aren't you gonna kiss me, Shadie?" she asked. Shadow tensed. he'd never kissed a girl before. Amy scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Like that, okay?" she said. Shadow kissed her on the cheek and couldn't help but smile when he saw her blush. "Now that we're married, I call you 'Shadie-dear' and you call me 'Amy-dear', okay?" she said to him. Shadow felt uncomfortable calling her by her first name. "Can I stick with 'Princess?' It's a nickname." he said. Amy smiled and nodded. "Okay, Shadie-dear. You can still call me 'Princess.'"

Meanwhile, Manic had watched the entire "wedding" and scowled at his new rival.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunset Love

**Everyone's around 18 years old now.**

* * *

As Marie and Amy grew up, they learned more about their responsibilities. Because of this, Amy felt it necessary to break off her kid-marriage to Shadow. He understood, but that didn't mean he accepted. Marie and Scourge had gotten to know each other better, much to the hidden anger of Silver.

"Dearest, are you certain you still need that guard? I'll protect you." Scourge told Marie one day. She smiled. "Until we're married, I'll still need him around." she said, causing Scourge to scowl. She wrapped her arms around one of his. "Oh, don't be mad." she begged. "How can I not be? You share a room with the man!" he exclaimed, yanking himself from her embrace. Marie looked at the ground. "I'll ask him to room with someone else..." she said, rushing to her room. Scourge smirked.

Meanwhile, Shadow was practicing with Knuckles. "So, how are things with 'Princess'?" Knux asked. Shadow shrugged. "We're still best friends. I've tried to convince her to at least talk to Manic, get to know him... but, she just won't listen." he said. Knuckles chuckled. "Does she still say 'because' to get her way?" he asked. Shadow smirked. "I hate that word sometimes." he confessed.

Marie had found Silver in their room, reading a book. "Silver... I need to ask something of you." she said. Silver looked up from his book. "Yes?" he asked. Marie took a deep breath. "You need to find another room to live in. Scourge doesn't think it's proper for you to still sleep in my room, and, to be honest... I don't, either." she said. The look he gave her made her instantly regret every word. He looked angered, betrayed, and insulted all in the same look. "I'm not the one who asked to sleep in her. every time I tried to leave, you stopped me." he said angrily. Marie looked at him and saw that he was completely angry. "Now that your boyfriend gets a little jealous, I have to leave?!" he asked. Marie folded her arms. "Well, if you're going to act like that, then you really should leave!" she shouted. Silver glared at her. He picked up a pack with his things in it. "Fine! I'll just room with Knuckles." he said. "Fine!" Marie said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"...fine..." Marie whispered, on the verge of tears. Silver sighed. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I hate it when we fight..." he whispered to her. Marie looked at him. "Silv-"

"I have to go." he said as he quickly departed. Marie watched as he left, secretly wishing he'd come back. He had never held her like that. he had never held her at _all. _She blushed and hugged herself. "Silver..." she whispered, hoping he wasn't nearby to hear the longing in her voice.

Elsewhere, Amy was rushing to avoid a very flirtatious Manic. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, grabbing her arm. She pulled it away. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said, glaring at him. She quickly turned away from him and ran to find her guard. Manic followed her from a safe distance. Once she reached her destination, Manic decided to watch how his fiance and rival interacted with one another.

"Hi, Shadie." Amy greeted, in a slightly flirty way. Shadow smiled at this. "Hello, Princess." he said. She stepped a little closer to him. "Can I sit with you?" she asked. Shadow nodded. Amy sat down and looked at him. "I hate Manic." she stated bluntly. Manic grimaced. "Why?" Shadow asked, hiding his joy. Amy sighed and leaned on Shadow's shoulder. "Because he's not you." she whispered. Shadow looked down at her, then wrapped his arm around her. Manic growled silently.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending of this chapter. P.S. just wanted to add that little Silver x Marie moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sunset Love

Silver groaned into his pillow as he thought about what happened between him and Marie. He didn't mean to yell at her and make her cry. He was just upset that she'd kicked him out. Knuckles shook his head. "You poor fool." he said. Silver looked up. "What do you know?" he groaned, putting his face back into the pillow.

Meanwhile, Scourge was walking with Marie. "Marie, dearest, have you noticed how your sister acts around her guard?" he asked. Marie groaned. "They've been that way since they were babies. Always stuck to each other like glue." she chuckled. "Well, yes, but..." he hesitated. She looked at him. "But, what?" she asked. "Manic has told me about how the guard has been... well, flirting with the princess. He's concerned about her well-being." he lied. Marie gasped. "What? That can't be. Prince Manic must have misheard them somehow." she said. Then, she pardoned herself to go find her sister.

"Please, Shadie?" Amy begged. Shadow shook his head. "Pllllleeeeaaaassseee?" she whined. As much as it bothered him, Shadow still objected. Amy folded her arms and sighed. "Why not?" she asked. Shadow looked at her in disbelief. "Because you ask me to fight you fiance on false merits." he said. Amy glared at him. "It's not false. He's been flirting with me non-stop." she explained. "Last I checked, that's not a crime." Shadow said. Amy turned away from him. "But, when does it stop? What if he wants... something else?" she asked in a small voice. Shadow looked at her with a worried expression. She'd never spoken this soft before. He stood up and hugged her. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll protect you from him." he promised her.

"You'll do nothing of the sort." Marie said, walking over to them. Shadow quickly released Amy and bowed. "P-Princess Marie." he said respectfully. She glared at him, then turned to her sister. "Amy, I need to talk to your guard. Alone." She said sternly. Amy nodded and quickly left, stealing a glance at Shadow before she left.

"Marie, please let me-"

"_Princess _Marie to you. And, don't bother." she said angrily. She crossed her arms. "I knew you and my sister were getting too close. Now, I find you... hugging her and saying you'll 'protect' her from her own betrothed." Marie said, glaring at Shadow the whole while. Shadow wanted to glare back, but he didn't dare. "You didn't hear the whole conversation. She's concerned abo-"

"I'm not done. I don't want you talking to Amy anymore, unless it's strictly business. Do you understand?" she said. Shadow looked angrily at her. "Yes..." he said. Marie turned to walk away. "But, that doesn't mean I'll do it." he added. Marie turned back towards him in surprise.

"Your sister is worried about her fiance, if he's even worthy of the title, forcing himself on her. If you were truly concerned for what's best for your sister, you wouldn't push her guard away from her like you're trying to do. I'm sorry if you think what you're doing is right, but I won't do it. After all, I don't have to listen to you... I'm not your guard." he said. Then, he walked passed her and left to find Amy.

Marie stood in place, still in shock from what Shadow had said.


End file.
